


76R/No sex no birthday

by Naoeritz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76r - Freeform, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, androgynous Reyes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoeritz/pseuds/Naoeritz
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 2





	76R/No sex no birthday

莫里森确实没有期待过莱耶斯会给自己送些什么生日礼物，所以他确实没有抱着期待回到了他们两个住的宿舍。  
掏出钥匙打开门，里面黑漆一片，似乎莱耶斯还没回到家。莫里森正伸手去摸灯的开关的，忽然一道黑影贴了上来，一只手搂住了他的脖子。  
在对方另一只手伸上来的时候，莫里森已经抱住了他的腰，将他揽进自己的怀里。  
像这样的恶作剧，也没有别人会干了。  
舌尖探入口腔，相互纠缠的舌头发出色情的水声，舌尖摩擦过上颚的时候明显能感受到对方的兴奋的颤栗。  
对方终于暂时喘着气离开了他的嘴唇，然后啪地把电灯按开。  
眼前终于接触到光线，最先映入眼帘的是莱耶斯那张得意的脸，接着就是他穿着的这身衣服。

天啊！刚才他就觉得摸到的衣服材质有点奇怪，莱耶斯他居然，穿了一身带着蕾丝花边的黑白女仆装！  
莫里森因震惊而睁大的眼睛甚至无法从他所看到的画面上移开。  
“生日快乐，杰克。”莱耶斯显然非常享受莫里森惊诧的表情，拉着莫里森的领口又吻了他的嘴唇。  
“你……加比！你真是太棒了！”莫里森一时不知该如何表达自己的心情，更多的是感动和惊讶，甚至找不到合适的词语去赞叹。  
莱耶斯松开了手从他身上下来，往后退了一下，好让莫里森更好地看清楚他身上的装扮。略显可爱的女仆装包裹着莱耶斯宽阔的肩膀和丰满的胸肌，露出诱人的锁骨，巨大的蝴蝶结在腰部收紧勾勒出性感的曲线，两条肌肉饱满圆润的长腿被白色的吊带袜包裹着和他的肤色形成一种反差的美感，俨然一副邀请的模样更是让莫里森难耐又兴奋。  
莫里森朝着被短短的裙摆遮住的私处与臀部看去，丝毫不掩饰眼中的渴望。  
莫里森必须承认他喜欢这个，他确实有幻想过莱耶斯穿着各种制服在他面前发浪，然后他会狠狠地将莱耶斯按倒然后用力贯穿，看他热情火辣地扭动，听他在耳边隐忍又羞耻地呻吟，但是这些都仅限在幻想，莫里森从没想过这些会变成现实。光是看着莱耶斯这幅模样，莫里森都觉得裤裆里的东西硬得发疼。

“你喜欢这样，对吧？”莱耶斯很清楚莫里森身体的反应，那个大家伙在裤子里顶起的弧度叫嚣着有多么的想要在自己的身体里冲撞。

“谢谢你，加比，我非常喜欢这个。”莫里森的喉结上下滚动着，伸出手想要揽他入怀。  
莱耶斯握住了他的手腕，摇了摇手指，然后将莫里森压到床上。

“别急，童子军。今天我允许你在我身上做任何事情。但是现在，让我来。”莱耶斯站在床上岔开踩在莫里森腰部的两侧，居高临下地看着他，不出所料听见莫里森的呼吸声变得越来越粗。莱耶斯慢慢悠悠地晃动着腰部，提着裙子一点一点地拉高，他看见莫里森的视线也跟着他的动作一点一点地往上移。

莫里森倒吸了一口气，喉结紧张地滚动。  
“我的天啊，加比你……！”  
莱耶斯的裙子下面什！么！都！没！穿！蕾丝裙边半掩着还没完全硬起来的阴茎，能隐隐约约看见腿间的阴影下那小巧的雌穴已经开始吐着爱液泛着淫靡的水光，而那紧致的后穴就隐藏在圆润的双丘之间，莫里森敢打赌那绝对正色情地收缩着想要吞进些什么。  
莱耶斯很满意莫里森为此而发出的喘息声，他低低地笑了一声，睥睨着莫里森隐忍又渴求的神情。  
“挺着这么大根东西，说说看你正幻想着要对我做些什么？”  
莱耶斯脸上洋溢着胜利者的微笑，他踩上了莫里森腿间鼓起的那一大包，脚底蹭过勃起的顶端一路往下，脚趾微微施力勾勒着布料下硬挺的形状。

“唔……”莫里森细碎地呻吟了一声，他按住那只正在恶作剧的脚却没有把它挪开，掌下丝袜的手感非常顺滑，能感受到包裹着的饱满有力的肌肉，他顺着曲线抚摸着脚踝，接着是小腿。“它把你的皮肤衬得很好看，你真美，加比。”莫里森眯着眼睛从下方享受地欣赏着这景色。

“嗯哼。”显然这回答并没有让莱耶斯满意，脚上抵在莫里森那根大阴茎上的力度增大。莱耶斯抱着臂嘴角带着一丝戏谑的笑意，“我以为你已经学会了怎么回答我的问题。”

“你一定要我说出口吗。”莫里森无奈地笑笑，他把莱耶斯拉了下来，亲吻着那总是吐露着刻薄话语的双唇。发现莫里森性癖这一点能极大地满足莱耶斯的征服欲，而让他亲口说出来尤甚。莫里森清楚莱耶斯就是这么一个坏心又诱人的恶魔。“那么我告诉你……”

莫里森吻着莱耶斯的耳廓一阵细密的啃咬，粗粝的呼吸就打在莱耶斯的耳后，舌头在他耳垂上流连了一圈之后便咬了下去，这使他不着痕迹的战栗了一下。莫里森的手不安分的揉着莱耶斯的腰窝然后伸进他的裙摆底下，双手握着紧实饱满的臀瓣用力地揉捏，“我会从背后像这样掀起你的裙子，在你看不到的情况下揉捏着你的这个色情的屁股，我还会拍打它，直到留下红色的指痕。你会羞耻地一边咒骂一边试图把裙子拉低，但我不会让你如愿，我会把你的屁股掰得更开，看着你后面的小洞淫荡地收缩，但是我还不会那么快操它……“

莫里森的吻随着他的话语一直落到颈侧，他看见莱耶斯俯在他肩上咬着他的衣服忍住了呻吟，因为吞咽的动作喉结上下滚动了两下。莫里森变本加厉地揉捏着莱耶斯的屁股，然后是柔软的腿根，另一只手把女仆装的缀着蕾丝的肩带扒下，埋头吮吸着莱耶斯的肩窝。“我会先让你用屁股夹着我的大家伙，或者让你夹紧双腿好让我去操你紧实的大腿，我还会像这样扒开你抹胸，揉着你那对性感的奶子。你肯定会胡乱地抵抗，但是那只会让我更加地兴奋。“

莫里森知道莱斯斯已经快忍不住了，莱耶斯双手抓住莫里森的肩膀身体一阵一阵地颤抖，不时能听见他粗重的抽气声。说到坏心，莫里森其实也是同样的。

“够了！”莱耶斯终于是忍无可忍地将莫里森按回到床上去，他骑在莫里森的脸上，完全勃起的阴茎就顶在莫里森嘴角，湿黏的淫水流满了他的大腿甚至沾湿了莫里森还没脱下来的衬衫。  
“我还没说完呢，加比……”莫里森无奈地露出了微笑，他握住莱耶斯一侧的臀瓣，挤压着富有弹性的臀肉仿佛要留下手印，然后用力的拍打了上去，听着他一声惊喘。“我就知道你会喜欢这样的。”  
“杰克！”莱耶斯咬牙切齿朝着他低吼，“现在你只需要闭嘴，然后舔它！”

“你是不是忘掉了你的身份？我的小女仆。”莫里森面带得意地笑着，警告似地捏了捏莱耶斯柔软的腿根。

现在要玩这个就对了？莱耶斯不露声色地挑了挑眉。

“是的，求您惩罚我，惩罚您不乖的女仆，主人……”莱耶斯神色在一瞬之间变得十分乖巧，乞求着。温顺地配合着拉起蕾丝裙摆，底下的风光让身下的男人一览而尽，嘴唇张合间吐露的音节仿佛带着魔咒般蛊惑着莫里森。  
“那就从你一直流水的阴茎开始惩罚吧，小婊子。”莫里森握住莱耶斯完全挺立起来的阴茎，将顶端不断溢出的腺液均匀地抹在龟头上，再抹到柱身。他在莱耶斯胯间吸了口气，他能看见莱耶斯变得更湿了。很浓重的麝香味，同时带着很清新的沐浴露的味道，是莫里森惯用的那款，莱耶斯浑身都是他的气味，这个让他很满意。  
莫里森开始用舌头舔舐着柱身，灵活地舌尖挑逗着前端的小口，将腺液完全舔净，而这却让它颤抖着溢出了更多的浊液。莱耶斯喘息着抓着床单，着急地向前顶胯期望着莫里森能将它含进去，而莫里森却故意躲开，皱起眉头然后用力捏住根部。  
“啊！痛！主人……主人……Please……”莱耶斯双眼潮湿带着对情欲的无限期待却又显得无比清纯，这目光实在是太过勾人，但是那都是他故意装出来的，莫里森当然知道那底下是多么的淫荡，多么的贪婪。

坏女仆当然必须被惩罚。

莫里森将他的阴茎含进嘴里，湿润的口腔挤压着龟头。莱耶斯忍不住骂了一句脏话，莫里森尽量深地将整根勃起送进喉咙，然后将指尖探入了他的腿间，还没摸到会阴处那道小缝就粘了一手湿液。他直接用手指撑开了那道肉缝摸上偏上方的那颗肉粒粗暴地按揉。他们虽然经常做爱但却很少使用前穴，一方面莱耶斯心理上不太愿意，一方面前穴非常窄小很容易伤到莱耶斯，但是今天明显莱耶斯并没有阻止，而莫里森也仿佛是铁了心要好好开发一下。  
“啊啊啊！主…主人！”莱耶斯仿佛遭到电击般整个身体剧烈地跳了一下，腰瞬间就软了下来，只能撑着床头控制不住呻吟了出来。莫里森哼了一声更卖力地吞咽吮吸它，嘴里不断发出含糊不清的水声听得人脸红耳热，按揉着肉粒的手指直接摸进了流水的小穴，色情地搔刮着柔嫩的内壁。莱耶斯发出一声尖锐的气音，颤抖着射在了莫里森嘴里。莫里森坐起来抱住瘫软在他身上的莱耶斯，将胀得发疼却仍然包裹在裤子里的硬物顶在莱耶斯的股间。

“全都是你的骚味。”莱耶斯看着莫里森含着莱耶斯刚才射在他嘴里的精液，微张着嘴用舌头搅弄着白浆，吞咽的时候喉结故意缓慢地上下微动。那画面实在太过色情，简直像有一吨的春药在莱耶斯的脑子里爆炸成烟花。

“放轻松，惩罚才刚刚开始呢。你说过我今天可以在你身上做任何事。”  
————

“跪好，然后含好你穴里的那根按摩棒。”  
莱耶斯仍然穿着那身女仆装，脖子上却多了一个连着铁链的皮质项圈，而握着铁链另一端的正是在一旁居高临下看着的莫里森。莱耶斯一动不动端正地跪在木地板上，双手被铐在身后，头低着不被允许直视主人，俨然一个犯了错的女仆。但他的双腿却一直在打颤，重新硬起来的阴茎被用红色的丝绸丝带绑上了一个蝴蝶结，肉缝上方的肉粒处被用胶带固定住的跳蛋一直摩擦，前穴被塞了一根两指粗的仿生按摩棒开到最高档抵着敏感点嗡嗡直响，堵不住的淫水在按摩棒和水穴的缝隙间溢出，沾湿了一小片地板。  
“过来，用膝盖。”莫里森坐在莱耶斯面前的一张椅子上，满意地打量眼前的光景，用力地拉扯了一下那根铁链，严厉地命令道。“要是它掉出来了，我就塞两根进去。”

“明白，主人。”莱耶斯艰难地回答道，光是维持跪姿就已经非常困难了，更别说跪着移动过去，但是主人的命令是不可违抗的。他开始移动膝盖，缓慢地挪动，一步一步，并且小心地夹紧那些该死的玩具。双手被铐在身后的姿势实在太难走。他不稳地摇晃着，怀疑自己会直接摔倒在地上。他几乎想干脆弯下腰用下巴支撑着走，但那实在是太难看了。短短的几米仿佛隔了半个地球，随着他挪动的动作身上的玩具持续地刺激着他的身体，一波一波欲浪几乎要把他淹没，他细碎地呜咽呻吟着，阴茎硬得滴水。

莫里森鲜少看到如此温驯的莱耶斯，他们都沉迷于这个游戏。他看着莱耶斯摇摇欲坠地艰难挪动，每次迈动膝盖时那些漂亮的肌肉线条收紧放松然后淹没在布片间。当莱耶斯终于快要挪到莫里森跟前的时候，他却故意用力将铁链向后一扯，莱耶斯踉跄着栽倒在他面前，而那根按摩棒也滑出了半根。

“看上去真是太可怜了……也非常的漂亮，真是太适合你了，加比。”莱耶斯笨拙在地上无力地挣扎想重新爬起来，同时绞紧穴口防止那根按摩棒完全掉出来。莫里森只想把他捞起来亲吻他然后狠狠操他，操到他哭，他粗重地深呼吸，然后捏住了莱耶斯的下巴将他扶好跪在自己的面前。

“谢谢您，主人。”莱耶斯跪在莫里森的胯间，他甚至能闻到那浓重的体味。他恭敬地低下头，然后轻微地蹭了蹭莫里森的掌心。

“看起来这根对你来说太小了是吗，要不要帮你换一根更大的？”莫里森严厉地将滑出来的按摩棒狠狠再按进穴里。莱耶斯惊恐地叫了起来然后激烈地摇着头。

“刚才你干得不错，值得奖励。现在允许你抬头。”  
莱耶斯听见莫里森解开皮带的声音，他顺从地抬起头，那鼓胀的一大包已经迫不及待，莫里森从一开始便没有射过。莱耶斯同样在渴望，他的气味如此的浓重，光是闻到后穴就已经瘙痒难耐了。他隔着布料就含住了那根勃起，用舌尖在布料上勾勒着形状。他用牙齿拉下拉链，还没完全扯下内裤，那根涨成紫红的硕物就弹了出来打在他的脸颊上。

“想要吗，想要吃这根肉棒吗，来吃吧，小婊子。”莫里森愉悦地握着那根巨物又在莱耶斯的脸上打了两下，将前液全部抹到他的脸上，唇上，他看见莱耶斯盯着这根巨物吞咽着口水，眼里闪烁着渴望。

“是的是的！主人我想要您……唔唔唔！！”他急切地舔舐着莫里森的腹股沟，急促的呼吸全部喷洒在莫里森的胯间，他听见莫里森一身压抑的低吼。话还没说完那根渴望了许久的巨物就操进了他的嘴里。莱耶斯卖力地吮吸着，湿软的口腔紧紧地包裹着那根硕物上下活动，嘴里含糊不清地发出像是性交的水声。

“嗯……让我看看你到底有多喜欢吃。”莫里森满意地抚摸着他的发顶，一边摆动腰胯操着那张湿滑的嘴一边享受着莱耶斯给他的唇舌服务。

“嗯嗯……”莱耶斯毛茸茸的脑袋在他的胯间快速地上下耸动，腰身也随着莫里森操他嘴的动作色情地扭动，两团臀肉张扬地翘起摇晃着，实在是勾人得很。深棕色的双瞳盈满了情欲的水雾，一两滴生理性的泪水挂在了眼角。嘴唇紧紧地贴着茎身，他张大喉咙让莫里森插进了更深处，然后收紧了喉头想要榨取他的精液。  
“嘶……操！”莫里斯确实差点被他吸得射了出来，但是莫里森不会让他如愿，超级士兵的持久力并不是浪得虚名，他深深地倒吸了一口气忍住了射精的欲望，然后粗喘着抓住了莱耶斯的头发又快又狠地操着他的嘴，几乎次次都顶进喉咙，将他的口腔撑得满满当当的。  
“唔嗯！……主、咳人…饶了我唔唔唔……”莱耶斯被莫里森的动作突如其来的动作撞得没稳住身体几乎要歪倒下去，不停侵犯的阴茎呛到他差点无法呼吸，一边呜咽地干咳一边含着他的阴茎求饶。

“还敢恶作剧？恩？”莫里森咬牙切齿地说道。

“主人我很抱歉……”莫里森将阴茎抽了出来将粘液全部涂在莱耶斯的嘴唇上。莱耶斯喘了口气然后讨好地将粘液全部舔干净，然后乖巧地继续吮吸着他阴茎。莫里森伸出手来抚摸着莱耶斯因情欲而逐渐粉色的皮肤，衬着白色的女仆服那实在是太漂亮了。而他这才发现他掌下的肌肤已经难耐地在微微的颤抖，他已经被折磨得快要到极限，底下的阴茎稀稀拉拉地吐着浊液却因为被束缚而不能痛快地射出来。

莱耶斯吐出了嘴里的阴茎，发出一声难耐地呻吟，不舍地吻了顶端，扭过头跪趴了在了地上，头顶着地板，像是街边求欢的母狗一般，两腿分开跪着高高地抬起屁股，用被束缚住的双手吃力的拉起裙摆扒着臀肉朝莫里森露出那个饥渴的小洞。“求您，主人，求您强奸我！求您强奸这个淫荡的女仆。狠狠地操这个流水的小洞，操到我听话……”

论撩拨的伎俩没人能比莱耶斯更了解如何煽动莫里森，谁能拒绝这种比妓女还要浪荡数十倍的邀请。莫里森的阴茎已经硬得像铁一样，他将硬物抵在那个不断收缩着的小穴前，紧拉着项圈的铁链迫使莱耶斯跪立起来。

“你是个荡妇吗？没想到你还喜欢被强奸，我会满足你的，贱货。”莫里森骂着，他不太确定莱耶斯有没有自己事先进行过润滑，他只知道他现在就要捅进那个洞里，立刻，马上。整根粗大的勃起“噗嗤”一声全根没入到那处湿软。

“天啊——！啊啊啊！！”被粗大的阴茎一瞬间填满甚至一下就插到了脆弱敏感的地方，莱耶斯尖叫着爽得发懵。莫里森已经开始按着他的屁股开始疯狂地操他，前穴的那根按摩棒还没有拔出来还插在深处震动。两穴同时被插这是莱耶斯从来没有过的经历，他兴奋得浑身发抖被顶弄得不停摇晃，阴茎在他身前抖动着流出了更多的淫液。

“欠干的骚货，我操到你发骚的地方了吗？你穿成这样就是想勾引主人强奸你对吧，看看被强奸让你有多兴奋！”莱耶斯的小穴实在太过紧致，莫里森强忍住不被夹射，握住腰肢发狠地顶弄着湿软的内壁，抵着敏感处又快又狠地冲撞，形状漂亮的臀肉被撞得发红变形。

“嗯啊啊啊……是的！是的！……嗯唔……我是个喜欢被强奸的婊子！操我！操我！”

“你就是喜欢吃阴茎吧，贱货。被插满屁股的感觉怎么样？”莫里森喘着粗气暴力地拆开了那个脆弱的手铐。他粗暴地揉捏着莱耶斯的胸肉，另一只手开始凶狠又快速地拍打着两团诱人的臀肉。摆动着腰胯一下又一下撞进更深处……

“主人，主人！……杰克！射给我！射进来！射满我！”莱耶斯被他几次粗暴的挺身操到失声尖叫，活动起被松开的双手解开了身前那根丝带。  
他大声地呻吟着，被打屁股使他既羞耻又兴奋，他被操得四肢发麻，直接坐在了那根阴茎上，自身的重量使他将勃起吃得更深。  
前面和后面几乎同时到达了高潮，莱耶斯射出的精液弄脏了漂亮的裙摆，前穴喷射着淫水弄脏了大片的地板。莫里森被高潮中的后穴紧紧包裹住，喉咙发紧地狠狠顶了几下将满满的精液灌了那个性感的屁股里。

莱耶斯像被抽掉了骨头一样喘着气地瘫软在地上，莫里森把他身上那件沾满了各种体液精液的女仆装脱了下来。怕是以后不能再穿，莫里森有点不舍地把它放在一边，然后将莱耶斯抱了上床，准备帮他清理身上的体液。

莱耶斯默许了他的行为，当他趴在莫里森腿上的时候，他才发觉这个姿势实在是太不妙了。身下的跳蛋被摘了下来，按摩棒被抽了出来。被长时间摩擦弄得充血的阴核，长时间含着按摩棒导致微微发胀仍然流着骚水的私处，以及潺潺流着刚刚莫里森射进去的精液的后穴，这一切完全暴露在莫里森灼人的目光下，那根几乎没有不应期的硬物又开始顶着他的小腹了。

莱耶斯叹了一口气，他翻过身将莫里森重新按回床上，在他的唇上轻啄一了下，然后面对着他张开腿。“Well……我想你还有力气进行下一轮吧，童子军？”慢慢掰开那两片肉唇朝着他的阴茎坐了下去。

“恩……？加比？！不……你不能……唔！！”担心着莱耶斯身体的莫里森着急地想坐起来，又被莱耶斯瞪得不敢再动一下。水穴吞吃阴茎的动作极其小心翼翼，而当又湿又热的软肉完全包裹着龟头的时候，他咬着牙脑子都快爆炸了，他没想过那处竟然如此的湿热而有弹性。他克制着想要向上挺身的欲望，隐忍地抓紧了莱耶斯紧实的臀瓣。

“哈……你早就想操我这里了，不是吗，男孩。你想射满我这里，越多越好，好让我怀孕，让我为你生个孩子。”莱耶斯坏笑着极其缓慢地将硕物吞吃到底，伸出手摩挲着下腹的位置，仿佛皮肤底下真的藏有那个能够孕育生命的器官。但其实骑在莫里森腰上的双腿都快要开始颤抖了，即便前穴足够湿滑具有足够的弹性但是超级士兵的尺寸对于他来说还有有些过于吃力了，那根粗大的勃起仿佛要将他从内里剖开。

“现在是我在强奸你，知道吗？"莱耶斯将双手撑在莫里森的腹部，稍微喘息了一会缓慢地摆动腰部调整着阴茎在体内的位置。而莫里森同样好不到哪去，他看上去快要抓狂了，自从莱耶斯把巨物吞进去之后就没有更多的动作，他的阴茎被湿滑包裹着却不能狠狠地动一动。

“恩啊啊……！”莱耶斯开始在阴茎上起落，抬起腰然后利用自身的重量重新坐下去，几乎要将莫里森操进床里，阴茎狠狠摩擦过那处的时候快要在莱耶斯的脑子里燃起火花，一股股黏滑的体液涌出濡湿了莫里森阴毛。他开始放肆地浪叫，扭动着臀部调整角度更多地取悦着自己。“被当成按摩棒的感觉怎么样？哼呵呵……”

“你可不要自己一个人玩得太开心了，加比……待会可不要哭着求我。”莫里森已经快要抓狂了，声音沙哑着，他已经忍耐了够久了，他现在只想着要怎么操哭自己的恋人，操到他喷水，操到他高潮。

他在莱耶斯的身体往下落时，握住他的腰身用力地向上挺身，毫不意外地听到一声哭喘。他将莱耶斯的双腿分得更开，开始奋力地顶弄着身上的恋人，他的每一次抽插都带出大量的湿液，连续不断地撞上刚才让莱耶斯尖叫的那个点。带着茧子的手指逗弄着会阴处柔软的肉粒，底下成股的淫液流得到处都是。

“恩啊！啊！……就是这样！用力操我！”莱耶斯身上渐渐冒着一层薄汗，深棕色的皮肤染着情欲的红色。他被推倒在床上，两片肉唇紧贴着阴茎被摩擦地又红又肿，阴核不断被刺激着，阴茎兴奋滴着水被顶得在身前不断摇晃。莫里森俯下身将两颗挺立的乳头吮进嘴里，肉柱不断向更深更湿软的地方开阔，顶撞的力度将莱耶斯的腿间都皮肤都磨红了，他不确定身下这张床是否能够承受得住两人这样激烈地折腾。

“啊啊啊啊！太，太多了……杰克！不行！”莱耶斯骨头都被他干酥，敏感的嫩肉被操得不断抽搐紧紧咬着不断侵犯的凶器，这更鼓励了莫里森的动作。莫里森将肉棒整根抽出，在莱耶斯深吸一口气的时候，按着他的屁股再次狠狠地操了进去，挤出了大股的淫液。青筋虬结的阴茎抵敏感处画着圈研磨，莱耶斯连腿根都开始抽搐了，他抓着莫里森后背几乎是在哭叫了。

“你快要逼疯我了。”莫里森额头上的青筋暴起，拉着莱耶斯的右腿扛上肩膀，不断将阴茎抽出大半再狠狠地撞回去。莱耶斯放肆地哭叫着，呻吟着，身体不断战栗着却还是扭动着腰去迎合莫里森的撞击。

“别！！…唔啊啊！求你，不能再多了！啊啊啊啊！！”他忽然扬起头弓起腰，全身痉挛着，淫水一波又一波地喷射出来，浇在莫里森的阴茎上，浇在床单上。而射过两次的阴茎再次射出的精液已经是十分稀薄。而莫里森在他高潮的时候仍然在操他，莱耶斯最害怕的就是这样，在顶峰的余韵中不断的被逼着承受快感，更多更多的浪潮淹没着他的意识，湿润的眼眶滑下了几滴泪水。

“该死的……射给我！杰克，射给我！我想怀上你的孩子……”他知道莫里森也快到了，他闭上眼睛咬着嘴唇恶狠狠地说着。

“加比，加比……我爱你。”莫里森一遍一遍地念着爱人的名字，他低吼着，掰着莱耶斯的大腿，仿佛连睾丸都要塞进去一般用力的操着他，如果可以他或许真的想将所有的精液全都射进他的子宫里……莫里森咬上莱耶斯的肩膀，将阴茎送进最深处，终于射出了浓稠的精液。

莱耶斯摸着莫里森的脸颊，吻了他一下，然后累得睡了过去。


End file.
